


The Secret Union

by jone213



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jone213/pseuds/jone213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene or fill-in-the-blank from Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. Takes place after the battle on Geonosis. Padme becomes mysteriously ill as Anakin escorts her back home to Naboo and Anakin proposes. This story ends before the marriage ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Secret Union

 

The afternoon sun was a vibrant red over the familiar landscape of Naboo as the Senator's ship prepared to land on the planet. Inside, Anakin sat in the pilot's seat wondering what was taking Padme so long. She had retired to her quarters a few hours ago and he hadn't heard from her since. Once they dropped out of hyperspace, he had expected her to rise, but she still hadn't come out yet.

He suspected that the last few days had taken their toll on her, but now he missed her being by his side. On their trips to Tatooine and Geonosis, Padme had insisted on taking the co-pilot's seat when they had traveled together. He had been delightedly surprised to learn that she was actually a good pilot, even showing him a few good tricks. But this trip had been different. When they were on Coruscant days ago, she seemed anxious to get home, and then during the trip she had been unusually quiet and only conversing when necessary. 

They were landing now and Anakin wondered what her mood might be like since she was back at home where she was the most comfortable. He knew that she had a lot on her mind with the impending war and her role in the Senate, but what he wanted to figure out the most was what was this thing between them? He wondered if she was now having second thoughts about him. 

After all, she had only admitted to being in love with him when she thought they were about to die. She had been clear on her feelings before then...since love was forbidden between them and neither of them wanted to live a lie, and then they just couldn't be together. What if she was planning on sticking to her original decision? He hoped not, but he knew that he would do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to pursue a relationship he was all for it, but if she didn't, he would have to live with that too.

After requesting clearance, they were given permission to land. Anakin still hadn't heard from Padme so he used his comlink to call her. "Padme, we've arrived. The Queen is meeting us at the landing platform shortly." No response still...worried now, Anakin reached out with the force and sensed her presence...she was sleeping. “She’s sleeping, no wonder.” He said, smiling to C-3PO who was sitting behind him.

"Oh, would you like for me to go wake the Senator Master Ani?" C-3PO asked.  
"Yes, thank you 3P0," Anakin answered as he sat the ship down on the platform. C-3P0 rose and headed toward the small quarters. R2 chirped questionable beep. 

Anakin turned to see R2-D2 behind him. "R2, what are you doing in here? I thought you were in there with Padme." R2-D2 chirped a sad beep this time. "Yeah, didn't feel up to your company either huh?" R2's head turned in a way to express a "no" headshake.

"Oh no, Master Ani!" C-3P0 shouted from her quarters. 

"What is it?" Anakin shouted as he jumped out of the seat running to Padme's quarters. When he got there she appeared to be sleeping, lying in the bed with beads of sweat all over her. Anakin touched her face and it was burning up.

"I'm afraid the Senator is not doing well." C-3P0 answered.

Anakin spoke softly to her while gently swiping her hair out of her face, "Padme! Please Padme, wake up." When she didn't respond, he turned to C3PO, "Quick, we're going to need some help." 

============

As Anakin carried Padme out of the ship, the Queen Jamilla and her entourage were there to greet them. The Queen looked shocked at the site of Anakin carrying an unconscious Padme, "What has happened to her?"

"I'm not sure,” an out of breath Anakin answered. “She was fine a few hours ago...she has a fever." The Queen promptly called for medical attention and her maidens quickly moved in to help Anakin as he laid Padme down on the steps of the ship. Anakin held her to him wishing that he could somehow will her back into consciousness.

The medics arrived a few minutes later and loaded her onto a stretcher. As they walked toward the palace doors, Padme floating on the stretcher in front on them, the medics threw questions at him left and right. "Was she injured? What did she eat? Could she have been poisoned?" 

Anakin gritted his teeth, "No, she was fine...wait...she seemed fine, but she hadn't been herself for the last few days.” Padme still had not regained consciousness when they entered the elevator with Anakin and the Queen among the concerned group following closely. They took the elevator up several stories and Anakin suddenly remembered, "Wait, she was injured days ago on Geonosis by a Nexu...she has some deep scratches on her back."

The medics looked grimly at each other, "A Nexu's claws can carry poison. Was she not treated for her wounds then?"  
Anakin felt ashamed, "I don't know. I mean, I was also injured and not in any shape myself after our battle. I had assumed that she had been treated while my wounds were being tended to. She said she was fine."

They stepped out of the elevator, and took a sharp right entering the palace's medical center. One of the medics turned toward Anakin, "We will examine her now...if you could wait outside?"

"Of course," Anakin said, trying to control his emotions. He looked around and found a chair to sit in near the window overlooking the palace gardens. The Queen and one of her handmaidens also sat nearby.

A few minutes later, a Nubian doctor and medical droid emerged from the room walking over to Anakin and Queen Jamilla. They quickly rose meeting him half way. "How is she?" Anakin asked.

The doctor only nodded to the Queen. "Your highness, the Senator is resting...we are bringing down the fever. Once we do that we can attempt to treat her other injuries."

"What other injuries?" Asked a surprised Anakin.

"How long ago did the Nexu attack occur?" The doctor asked the group, no one in particular.

"This Jedi is her assigned protector, he will be able to answer your questions," Queen Jamilla quickly answered. Only then did the doctor finally acknowledge Anakin, nodding again.

"She was injured over five days ago," Anakin answered. "Would it take that long for the poison to get into her system?"

"Only if it wasn't the correct anti-venom serum in the initial treatment. There are several Nexu poisons, some quite rare...the Republic doesn't have access to them all. It looks like they treated her with the standard serum and it did manage to slow down the poison some. But infection has set in now and it seems that she's having a reaction to the serum they gave her. She also has a concussion from a head injury a few days old. She may have known that already though."

Anakin thought to himself, She fell... she must have hit her head then.  
"You can you help her right?"

"Yes, but there is no guarantee that our treatment will work either." 

Anakin look worriedly at the Queen then and back at the doctor, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, we can bring down her fever, treat her for the infection and with our anti-venom serums and hope it works, but I must warn you…that may only buy her some time. She's very weak and then there's another matter."

Anakin was speechless.

“What is it?” the Queen asked.

“The senator’s isochronic sickness is no longer in remission. All of this is working against her immune system.” The doctor answered. The Queen nodded and looked worried now as well. 

Anakin stepped closer to her and asked, “What is isochronic sickness?”

The queen answered him, “Isochroni is a disease that has stricken the Naboo for many centuries. It attacks the immune system and there is no known cure.”

The doctor cut in, “The senator was infected as a child as most are, but she recovered and went into remission. In good health, the disease usually stays in remission for many years although most patients usually eventually succumb to it later in life. The senator was given a clean bill of health and expected to live a normal life. So it is much too early for this reoccurrence of it now. No doubt it was triggered by her current state of health.”

The queen didn’t seem to want to ask the next question so Anakin did it for her, “Will she recover?” The doctor hesitated. “I need to know.” Anakin asked again.

The doctor sighed, “It’s too soon to tell…we will know more in the next few hours. I must go now.” 

“Very well, doctor,” the Queen said before the doctor bowed slightly and walked away. Turning to her handmaiden, "We must inform the Naberries of her condition at once," 

“Yes, M’Lady,” the handmaiden answered. Queen Jamilla had been a good friend of Padme and her family for many years now. If they must hear such news, then it should come from me, she thought.

Once they left, Anakin sat down, closed his eyes and began to meditate.

===================

Anakin sat in the medical waiting room meditating. He thought about Padme and all that she meant to him. He remembered when she first came into his life on Tatooine. He had thought she was an angel and somehow knew that he loved her even way back then. Little did he know that she would ever really mean so much to him now. 

In his whole life, he had never felt so much love for one person alone. Sure, he had loved his mother, but in a different way. He felt sure now that if given the choice, he would even forsake his own mother for Padme’s love. He felt ashamed, but it was true. He was now willing to do anything for Padme…even give up his dreams of becoming a Jedi if he had to. If Obi-Wan knew his thoughts right now, he would not be happy.

Anakin waited in the same spot as hours went by. Something stirred him out of his meditation and Anakin stood up when he saw Padme’s mother Jobal and her older sister Sola enter the waiting room. They looked like they hadn’t expected to see Anakin but had seemed relieved. “Oh, Anakin! How is she?” Sola asked before they sat next to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure. They haven’t come out in a while. She isn’t conscious yet though…I can sense it.”

Jobal, with tears in her eyes, spoke for the first time, “Queen Jamilla says her condition is serious…that she may die. My poor daughter, I must see her.”

Anakin nodded and touch Jobal shoulder trying to comfort her with the force, wondering where Padme’s father was, “Where is Ruwee?”

Sola answered for her mother, “Off planet with my husband, we have already sent word…they are on their way back home…they should arrive in a few…”

The doctor entering stopped her sentence. They stood anxiously and he approached them, “She is stable now but still very weak,” the doctor said. “We think the serum is working but she hasn’t regained consciousness yet…there’s still a chance she might not.”

“Can we see her now?” Jobal asked the doctor.

“Yes, please follow me.”

=====================

Over a week had passed and there was still no sign of a change in Padme’s condition. The doctors had said that there was nothing else that they could do. Anakin sat beside her bed holding her hand. She was still as beautiful as she had been before all of this. She just looked like she was sleeping to him, but he knew that inside, she must be fighting the hardest battle she had ever fought. 

Padme’s family had been back and forth all week but had decided today, after talking to her doctor that they were going to start making plans for her memorial. To Anakin, they had all but given up on her and he was angry at them for that. They had thanked him, urged him to go home and absolved him of his responsibly to her. But he couldn’t leave her. 

Anakin knew that everyone thought that he was being irrational, but he was in love and he just couldn’t give up on her yet for many reasons. Padme was important to the Republic and much too young. Besides, they had just found each other again and they had unfinished business. They had fallen in love knowing that it was forbidden and they hadn’t had a chance to talk about what exactly that meant yet. He knew that wanted her in his life though and he needed to tell her. So he sat there day after day holding her hand and, through the force, willing her to come back to him. 

==================

Even more days went by and to Anakin’s dismay there had been talk by her family and doctors about discontinuing her care soon. But Anakin did not want to give up. After much meditation, he focused all of his healing thoughts and concentration on Padme. He did not sleep, eat or do much else for days. And one night, while Anakin held her hands, Padme had opened her eyes. 

The first thing she saw was a very tired looking Anakin smiling down at her. “Ani?” She said very weakly, “What happened, where am I?”

“Shhh, Padme”, he answered. “Just rest, you’re safe on Naboo and you’re going to be ok now.” Then he ran his fingers over her face as Padme let her eyes slip closed again. Anakin buzzed the doctor using the comlink near her bed.

“Yes?” A mechanical voice answered.

“She’s awake…Senator Amidala is awake,” Anakin said as a tear of joy ran down his face.


	2. The Secret Union

===============  


No one could explain it, but Padme was back. They had thought that she had been too weak to recover, but somehow she had survived. The doctors had given her a good prognosis. Anakin informed the Queen and Padme’s family and they had come to see her right away. 

While Padme was recovering, Anakin left her side for the first time in days promising to everyone that he would finally get some rest. He did rest, but most of the time he was too caught up in his thoughts, which had been on Padme and the last few days. She was supposed to die, but he had used the force to keep her alive…something that he hadn’t been able to do with his mother. And now he was convinced that his love for her with the force had somehow made him finally realize his full potential. 

He had never loved anyone as strongly as he now loved Padme…not even his mother when he thought about it. Could this kind of love really make him do the impossible? If she could make him that powerful, he knew that he never wanted to be without her. He realized that it might seem selfish of him if she didn’t feel the same way, but at least she did love him. If he had to, he would spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

But Anakin wondered what he was really asking of her? Surely an open relationship with Padme would be impossible in the eyes of the Jedi and Senate. She would remind him of that and try her best to refuse him, he knew, but he had to try. Somewhere along the line, she had become the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

He wondered if she felt the same way. Would she be willing to break all the rules to pursue this love between them? He would in a minute, but he knew what serving in the Senate meant to Padme. She would never knowingly do anything to disappoint her people or their trust in her. 

If she objected, he would have to move on. But he felt that if she loved him as much as he loved her, that he could convince her in time. He would give her a break for a while when he returned to complete his training, but he would see her again and he would make sure it was often. He was not going to make it easy on her at all. He would pursue her until she gave in if he had to. 

That was it. Anakin got up…his rest was over, he needed to see her and settle this once and for all so that he could decide on what to do next. He didn’t have a lot of time. Two days ago, Obi-Wan had summoned him back to Coruscant, but after learning of Padme’s condition he had allowed him to stay longer. But now that she was recovering, Anakin knew that he would have to return soon.

=================

When Anakin returned to the palace’s medical center, Padme was awake and sitting up in bed. She seemed surprised to see him. 

“Anakin, what are you doing here? My mom said that you had gone to get some rest.”

“I was resting…but I’ve slept enough for now” Anakin said as he knelt down and kissed her tenderly.

She broke the kiss sooner than he wanted to so he sat down in the chair next to her bed and tenderly caressed her hair, moving it out of her face.

“Are you feeling any better? You gave us all a good scare, you know.” Padme just nodded and raised her shoulders in apology. 

“Where are your parents?”

“They went home, finally. I hate it when they fuss over me. They will be returning tomorrow. I can’t wait to go home and sleep in my own bed again.”

Anakin took a deep breath and settled himself in the chair right next to her bed. Then he grabbed her hand, “Padme, I have orders to return to Coruscant in a week and I want…”

She interrupted him, “…I know, you want to know where we go from here.” Anakin nodded. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about. But I don’t know what to say.”

“How about telling me that you love me again,” said Anakin.

“Oh, Ani, I do love you, I can’t deny that now…but nothing has changed. I’m still a Senator and you’re still training to be a Jedi.”

“I know, I’ve been thinking about that, and I know what you are saying is right, but everything in me is telling me that we will only make things worse if we try to deny our feelings.”

“What are you saying, Anakin? Are you willing to disobey the Jedi Order after all you’ve worked for? They could expel you!” She reached over and caressed the side of his face, “I told you, I won’t let you do that for me.”

“Padme, I’d do anything for you. I told you before…I don’t agree with everything in the code anyway. “I think a love like ours should be encouraged, not forbidden. I’d leave the Jedi order if that’s what it came to.”

“But Anakin, you were meant to be a Jedi. With your power, there’s no limit to the amount of people that you can help serving the Jedi. I know you have always been powerful, but the Jedi are the ones who have helped you perfect those skills and give them purpose…which in return has made you who you are today.”

“But it is you that brings out the best in me, Padme. Before you came back into my life, I felt like a part of me had been missing. I found that in you. And when I thought I was going to lose you, that made me realize that I can’t live without you.”

“Anakin.” Padme couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You’ve given me a greater purpose now…even greater than serving the Jedi Order. I’ve seen people in love before and what we have pales in comparison. I want to be with you, Padme. 

Padme objected, “Anakin, I do love you, but I can’t just ignore my oath and duties to the Senate…especially now that this war has begun. On the other hand, you seem almost too eager to disobey the Jedi right now. I thought you said you were ready for the trials…that Obi-Wan was holding you back? Is becoming a Jedi no longer of importance to you now?” 

Anakin paused to think a moment, “Of course it is. But the Jedi order is strict....they won’t support our attachment…unless they don’t know about it.”

“Anakin, we’ve already talked about this…”

“…Look, I know it might be hard at first…keeping it a secret, but I promise you, it won’t have to be forever.”

Padme looked confused, “I don’t understand.”

“We love each other, I’m ready for the trials, and the galaxy is in a state of war. It couldn’t be a more perfect time for the Jedi Counsel to start making some changes. I think I could get them to make an exception eventually. After all, they need me, especially after losing so many at the battle on Geonosis.”

“So we just go on with our separate duties and keep our relationship a secret? We can’t hide it forever, Anakin. They will eventually find out. And what then? Even if the Jedi do allow us to be together? What about the Senate? I will no longer be able to serve after such a scandal, and I’m needed now more than ever. Honestly, Anakin, I love you, but I don’t know what you want from me.”

Anakin took a deep breath, “I want you to be my wife.” There, he’d said it. “Marry me, Padme?”

Padme was shocked. Soon her eyes begin to tear up because as much as she had dreamed about hearing those words one day; she had never imagined these circumstances. She had no idea he was even close to proposing such a thing and realized that he hadn’t exactly planned on asking her either since he did not have a ring to offer her. She smiled slightly at that thought before saying, “Anakin, I can’t believe...do you know what you’re asking of me?”

“I know, and I don’t care. I love you, Padme and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…as a Jedi or not. I will not ask you to leave the Senate, but if we are married then, at least, you will be able to continue serving if they were to find out about us. They can’t really call it a scandal sneaking around with your own husband now can they? Padme just sat there staring at him speechless. 

“Listen to me…I have a plan. I will take full responsibility with the Jedi Order when the time comes. I will tell them of our marriage once I am a Master, and they will either expel me or make an exception. 

We will make the announcement and it will be too late for the Jedi to stop us. They will have to make an exception or expel me from the order.” 

“I told you, I won’t let you ruin your career for me.”

“I won’t be ruining it, I promise. I will be a Jedi, Padme. We will keep it secret only until then. If I’m expelled, don’t worry, I have plans either way. Palpatine has already promised me a position with or without the Jedi Order behind me. He’s more supportive of me these days anyway. Maybe serving the Republic that way is my destiny. 

Padme could only look skeptical but Anakin could tell that she was still considering his offer.

“So all you have to say now is yes.”

“I don’t know about this, Ani. There are other things to consider...like my family, I don’t want to keep them in the dark. They would be expecting a full marriage ceremony here on Naboo and I’m not sure they would understand our need to keep it a secret.

“I’ve been thinking. You being a Senator has advantages you know. You often need to be discrete, especially with the recent threats against you. No one would think it strange if you went into seclusion again from time to time. We could meet and be together. When you’re on Coruscant, I could meet with you often and no one would think it odd now after all we’ve been through. I’m ready for the trials, it won’t be long before I am a Jedi and Palpatine has already offered me a position working closely with the Galactic Republic.”

“I don’t like having to keep us a secret.”

“I know, but I promise you, we will figure out a way to make it work. Just say yes and I will dedicate my life to you.” Anakin got up and started pacing.

Padme could only nod. She sat back in bed now emotionally exhausted. She felt like she was making the hardest decision of her life. Normally she would be able to consult with her parents or someone else first. But here she was having to make a life changing decision on her own. As a young teenager, she had been entrusted as Queen to make important decisions before, but there was always a counsel to discuss things with first. And no decision she ever made felt quite like this before. 

But as much as she would like to involve her parents, she was a woman now and everyone expected her to be able to make her own decisions. This decision would have to come from her heart. She thought back to when she thought they were about to die, when she admitted to him that she loved him for the first time. At that time she had regretted waiting to tell him and felt that they had missed out on the small amount of happiness that they could have enjoyed before their deaths.  
She felt like what they had was true love and she knew, for some people, that never came. She realized that she didn’t want to lose him. She always had a feeling that she would never live to be old and grey because of the dangers of her work, and Anakin’s career choice was even more so dangerous than hers, so why not enjoy some happiness while they could?

If she refused him, she risked the possibility of never seeing him again, either because of his anger or broken heart or because of his Jedi duties and/or the impeding war.

Padme took his hand in hers, “I do love you Anakin...”  
He nodded his head patiently awaiting her answer.

“Yes...yes Ani. I will marry you.”

Anakin smiled the biggest smile ever and pulled her into a hug. As Padme gave into the hug, she wasn’t sure if her tears where of joy or pain because somehow she knew their happiness would not last. She made a promise to herself that she would try to enjoy the good times from now on.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a Star Wars story. It was originally posted to fanfiction.net. I always wondered how Anakin & Padme ended up tying the knot so quickly and my muse came up with this idea so I had to get it out of my head. Any comments will be appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
